Sonic X: Dimentional Drift
by NAJL2
Summary: Darkness slowly rises in sonic, and life turns away on all hope as eggman devistates the dementions of many worlds, tho he may not always be that cunning, he may have a plan that may go horribly good, or terrifingly bad...


**SONIC X: DEMENTIONAL DRIFT**

 **Thanks for reading the first part of chapter 1, if you'd like me to get on to the next part of this chapter then please like or comment and I'll get started immediately, lol no point continuing a story nobody likes right, so yeah, I'd appreciate it if you readers did so and I'll get started thx.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: NEW ARRIVAL, part 1**

Sonic dashes through the jungle briskly and quick as missiles follow his heat signature. "You gatta do better than that if you wanta catch me Egghead" he says with a laugh. Eggman comes in jumping from tree to tree in his apebot and lands on the ground in a kneel. Eggman charges after sonic. "THIS TIME I WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL SONIC!" Sonic smirks, "oh really, how many times have I heard you say that one."

Dr. Eggman growls in frustration as he hits a red button, on the shoulders of the apebot launchers form, releasing a devastation of missiles at sonic, sonic dodges each one. "Come on egghead, can't you do better than that," sonic laughs. "BLAST YOU, YOU BLUE RAT." Sonic jumps towards a tree and bounces off it, now headed towards Eggman, Eggman looks at sonic surprised. Sonic spirals into the air towards the apebot. "This isn't ganna feel good" Eggman grumbles in annoyance.

On the outer side of the island Amy is relaxing on a lawn chair while drinking a strawberry mango smoothie, as so tails is working on the X-TORNADO. Hey Amy, have you seen soni…" An explosion occurs in the middle of the jungle of the island. "I'll give you one guess," Amy says calmly, but obviously annoyed.

Back in the jungle of the island Eggman is sitting up against a tree holding his head, he opens his eyes. "Really Eggman, really, ape-bot, what's next squirrelbot," Sonic dashes off with a laugh. Eggman stands up, looking at his fail to destroy sonic once again, "blast you Sonic," he mumbles as he gets in his half destroyed egg-carrier, "one of these days I'll get you," and fly's off home to his base.

The doors open up for him. "So how'd it go," orbot says playfully. Eggman glares at him and grumbles off to his lab, orbot and cubot follow. "That bad huh," cubot says. Eggman ignores him, "All I want to do is destroy sonic the hedgehog..." Eggman states, "…is that too much to ask." Eggman starts typing on his massive super computer.

"Oh, oh, I know what you can do Dr. Eggman," cubot says excitedly, you could um… find an even more evil super Villon and have him do the um... Dirty work for you." "YOU IDIOT, why would I do something as stupid as that, find another evil super Villon? Trick him into doing my dirty work for me? Finally riding me of… that… darn hedgeho…" he stops and thinks, "That idea actually isn't half bad, I'm glad I thought of it" "but Dr. Eggman, I…" Eggman cuts cubot off, "shut up you fool, I'm trying to think."

Eggman grabs out a bunch of blueprint paper and lays it all on his work table, "if I know any Villon that is far more evil than I, then I know exactly who I need," he says with a light evil laugh.

[Everything is pitch black, nothing but the brisk of darkness. A whisper of a voice calls out,deep, dark, and purely demented, "sonic, let me out," neon bright eyes glow within the darkness, "let the darkness flow sonic, let me out of this light forsaken prison…" then, what seemed for a moment, there was dead silence… "ssssooooOOOONIIIIICCC"] Sonic wakes up gasping for breath, his face covered in sweat, his heart pounding fast, and his covers were wrapped around his body like a boa constrictor. Sonic looks around his room, no sign of those glowing eyes, he looks under his bed, still no sign of it. "Dam it, again, every night it's the same dream over and over." Sonic holds his head. Maybe a walk out at night will help, he sighs and goes out the room, down the steps and out the household door. He walks over toward the ocean shore and sits, is this really what its ganna come to, a life of stress over a simple dream…

But his thought process is cut off by someone wrapping their hands over Sonics eyes, "guess who" she says with a giggle. "What do you want Amy" sonic doesn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Well I saw you out here looking somewhat… tence… I just wanted to check up on you, considering you don't normally get out at night you know…?" Amy twiddles her fingers as she looks down blushing, Sonic catching her flirting immediately. "What's wrong Sonic, what happened?" she sits close next to sonic, her face so close to his, sonic scoots a little over as his face goes to a blush, "it's just… well, I seem to keep having the same nightmare over and over, the first time it happened months back it didn't freak me out as much, but it only keeps getting worse."

Amy scoots towards sonic and wraps her arms around his neck with her embrace as she nuzzles against his neck. Sonic's face now red as a strawberry, now weirded out. How the heck did this go from a simple discussion to an immediate cuddle fest, sonic takes a deep breathand goes to stand but before he can Amy pulls him down lightly, but firmly. "Amy let go, I nee…" Amy cuts him off with only a single look that says it all, her eyes begin to shine, sonic looks at her ominously. He doesn't like her in that kind of way, but he also doesn't want to hurt Amy in that way either.

Sonic sighs and sits lies back down, allowing Amy to withhold him by the neck as she rests peacefully against his furry chest as so sonic begins to fall asleep again, the nightmares never ceasing to end.

The next morning sonic wakes to a concerned Amy right on top against him, sonic almost at near panic. "What's wrong sonic?" She asks urgently, "you look like you were about to go into shock." Her body rubbing up against his. "Oh I don't know... probably the fact THAT YOUR ON TOP OF ME!" Sonic, now red in the face, immediately pushes her off. Amy landing strait flat on her face. "Oooowwww… that hurt," she wines "ok that's it," she pulls out her hammer, now chasing sonic across the shore.

Meanwhile on the other side of the shore, tales is finishing up the details on the X-TORNADO. "Finally, done with the new upgrade to this baby," he rubs off the sweat against his face and goes outside to retire back to his cabana, or at least he was till he notice sonic zoom past him. "watch out, coming through running for my life here," Amy trailing behind him with her obnoxiously huge hammer, "get back here you good for nothing rat." Tales scratches the back of his head with a smile, "nice to know there getting along as good as usual," he chuckles.

Meanwhile back at the lair of Eggman, Eggman is sitting in a chair with what appears to be a large, techy, radio. "Aaawwwww, Dr. Ivo Robotnik," the voice says from the transmitter with a deep, surprised, and yet somewhat distinguished, voice, "it's been too long good friend, I haven't heard from you since that last time 3 years back. What brings you to me all of a sudden," the voice laughs heavily. "Well..." Eggman appears to be nervous, "I was actually needing to ask of you a favor, if you don't mind I mean," Eggman chuckles nervously.

"A favor? It depends dr. robotnik… what did you have in mind?" Now the voice sounding annoyed.

"Are you familiar with sonic the hedgehog, you know, blue, short, really fast, terribly annoying."

The voice starts grumbling, "sounds like my pest over here… what about this sonic character?" Dr. Eggman starts pacing back and forth, "well you see, I can't get rid of him and I need a master villain such as myself to put end to him," he laughs, "I am prepared to transport you here if you for say, help me in this ongoing battle of annoyance"

"very well, but under a simple condition!"

"and what did u have in mind, weapons, Intel, what?" Dr. Eggman sounds annoyed, but tries to stay calm though. "I'll give u the details later, for now, do we have a deal Robotnic!"

Dr. Eggman paces and mumbles to himself, "We have a deal, but it'll take time, first I have a to get the master emerald to make a big enough charge to reach ur demention, but I know another demention I can reach that'll help us out quite well," Eggman laughs evilly with a evil grin, "are you familier with a hedgehog named, Scourge "

Back on angle island, knuckles is leaning against the master emerald, simply relaxing as he guards it, he opens his eyes and looks shocked at what is in front of him, "Sonic? No,sonic is blue, who the hell are you." knuckle stares at this dopleganger of sonic, same face and looks, but complete with pink sunglasses and a sweet leather jacket.

"What, you don't you recognize me knuckles, im hurt" he smirks "the last time I went after the master emerald, it turned me green obviously," he laughs lightly with a snide smile, "now hand over the master emerald, and this will all be over quickly.

Knuckles growls "Like hell I will, over my dead body" knuckles gets ready for a fight, Scourge laughs lightly, "I was hoping to do this the hard way already."

And with lightning speed Scourge appears behind him "boo" he jumps up with a quick kick, dashes in front and triple punches him then round houses knuckles in the face, Scourge jumps up and comes at him full force, but knuckles grabs him by the leg and slams him to the ground, the jumps onto Scrooge, and hits him in the face with his brutal strength, blood splats side to side from Scourge's mouth.

Knuckles stops and pics him up by the throut and brings him close to his face, "if you ever dare to lay a hand on this emerald, then I'll beat u into an oblivion."

Scourge grins at that notion and spirals out of knuckles grip, then dashes at him socks he left and right, but knuckles manages to hold up, then with no warning knuckles punches him sky high, he games back down and scourges body smashes into severel trees, then ends at a large stone, knuckles smirks "hehe ur even weaker than sonic, how about that jackass."

Scourge glares as he gets up and then dashes at him like a lightning bolt, "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK U RED BASTERD" he slams his foot into his side, knuckles falls to a kneal and goes to get up, then Scourge comes from the other side and knocks him over, he spins around him in a circle, attacking him in every direction possible, knuckles gets up, struggling, and then finally grabs scourge by the face, and slams him into the ground, over and over, again and again, so much rage built up within knuckles, finally gets on his stomach and hits him over and over, then finally stop, blood all around the area, he looks at scourge, and gets ready to sand him with a final blow.

Scourge starts laughing lightly, but evily, "sometimes to win... you gatta play dirty," he pulls out wat looks like a nano Droid and sets on knuckles waste, and with out warning he gets off Scourge and yells bloody murder in pure pain, red electricity circles knuckles body and then he collapses to the floor, Scourge calls in on his wrist communicator, "Dr. Eggman, the prize is a go, feel free to come, take, and evac."

At that moment a helicopter with eggmans symble on it flies down and drapes a net around it, carrying it off, knuckles struggles to get up "yo.. you won't g..get away with this.." Scourge walks over and looks at knuckles, unfortunetly for you, i already have" and with that he kicks him in the face, knocking him out...

 **Next: chapter 1 New Arrival, part 2**


End file.
